


5 Years Later

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: It has been nearly five years since Eliott last saw Lucas but today, he was going to see him again.(MENTION OF THE LEAKED SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	5 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ❤
> 
> So those of you who are used to my writing, you might find this one very different from my usual type but with everything going on, I needed to let out some angst and I couldn't do that in the Enjoy the cool moment universe.
> 
> So this deals with the aftermath of the spoilers that were leaked about season 6. Obviously, this isn't what's going to happen as the spoiler also said said the whole mess will be dealt with quickly so let's cross our fingers they were right and that they won't actually make the boys break up 🤞🏻🤞🏻🤞🏻

The day he had been dreading for months was finally there. Imane and Sofiane's wedding. He was happy that his best friend was getting married but that also meant he would see Lucas again for the first time in nearly five years. Five years already since he did the biggest mistake of his life. What the fuck had he been thinking? He had risked the best thing that had ever happened to him only for a grade and he had lost Lucas thanks to it. They had fought about that damn kiss until Eliott had started to feel like he was struggling to breathe so he had stormed off to go on a walk. Then, 30 minutes later when he had came back to their apartment, all of Lucas' stuff were gone. Everything. Panicking, he had tried calling him or any of the boys but all of his calls went straight to the voicemail. He had gone to Yann's house, to Arthur's, to Basile's. No one ever answered. He had tried going to school but he had barely managed to catch a glance of Lucas before the boys now helped by the girls had surrounded him, stopping him from chasing after his boyfriend. Lucas had also blocked him on Instagram so none of the numerous drawings he had made him ever reached him. When even Mika had turned him down at the door of the flatshare, Eliott broke down. Everything related to that damn movie ended up at the bottom of the Seine where he had thrown it and he drank himself to sleep. Polaris used to be his and Lucas' thing but he had stupidly tried to use it for school and now he had lost the love of his life.

He tried to move on with his life after that but he never got over Lucas. He wasn't living anymore, but barely surviving. Thankfully, Idriss and Sofiane never tried to introduce him to other boys and girls. He didn't know how he would have reacted anyway. From that day, his friends had also been careful to never invite him to the same events than Lucas but it wasn't like they could throw a second wedding just because he had acted like a jackass. His heart was soaring to finally see Lucas again but was also dreading that his ex-boyfriend wouldn't be alone. What if he had started dating someone else and was bringing him to the wedding? Part of him had been hoping he could get a nasty case of flu or diarrhea or anything that could have allowed him to not go but the wedding was now in a only a few hours and he was as healthy as he could have been in those circumstances. He and Idriss were Sofiane's groomsmen so it wasn't like his absence could go unnoticed. He had to face the music now. All he could do was to hope Lucas couldn't make it. At least that way his heart wouldn't get broken again.

***

Just a few hours later, he was standing in the changing room with Idriss and Sofiane, just waiting for Sofiane's father to come and tell them it was time. The three of them were all wearing the same black tux with a white dress shirt underneath and a lilac silky tie because this was the same color than the dresses of Imane's bridesmaids. Idriss was sitting down on one of the couch, lazily scrolling down his phone while Sofiane was pacing around the room, chewing on his nails. Eliott though couldn't do anything but stare by the window at the sky outside, praying for a miracle and to get struck by lightning. He was feeling numb inside which had became the norm. When Lucas had broken up with him, it had felt like he had taken all of his emotions with him. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door flew open and both of Sofiane's parents walked in, grinning widely. 

"It's time!" his mother proudly announced, taking her son's hands in hers.

The walk to the altar felt like he was on his way to the guillotine, each step heavier than the one before. Sofiane had begrudgingly told him where would Lucas be sitting during the ceremony and of course, he was one of Imane's closest friends so his seat was in the first row, where Eliott wouldn't be able to avoid looking at. He could feel his former friends' eyes on him but he had expected it. He hadn't seen any of them in years either. He couldn't meet their eyes though so he kept his eyes on Idriss' back who was just a few steps before him. 

Then, after what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the altar and he took his place in between Idriss and Sofiane. He couldn't look at the floor during the entire ceremony and he knew it so he took a deep breath before looking up. His eyes immediately went on the other side of the room where Imane's guests were sitting. His heart stopped beating and his knees buckled underneath him at the sight. Lucas was there of course just like he had expected and by God, he was so beautiful. He had barely changed at all. His hair were slightly shorter and more spiky, like an hedgehog but other than that, he looked just like Eliott remembered. Lucas wasn't looking at him though. He was smiling down at the person who was sitting to his left but from where he was, Eliott couldn't see them clearly. The older man was almost thankful for it though. He wouldn't be able to take having to see those big blue eyes he loved so much looking at him with disgust or worst, indifference. 

Then, music started as the doors opened, forcing Eliott to tear his eyes away from Lucas to look at Imane as she started making her way down the aisle. For the first time in a long time, Eliott smiled. She was beautiful. Sofiane was a lucky guy. 

The ceremony went on smoothly. Eliott forced himself to keep his eyes on the happy couple through it because should he have taken one more look at Lucas, he probably would have done something stupid like start crying or fall down to his knees, begging him to take him back. 

Then, Imane and Sofiane were finally pronounced husband and wife and everyone started cheering for them. Clapping, Eliott allowed himself to look at his ex-boyfriend. One last time, he told himself, but he choked down on a sob at the sight awaiting him in the crowd. He had mentally prepared himself for having to see Lucas with another man but he never could have imagined this. Lucas was standing up, happily cheering for their friends but he wasn't clapping because his hands were busy holding a small toddler in his arms. A little boy. Lucas had a kid. He had moved with his life and he had started a family with someone else. 

He couldn't tell how long he stood up, staring at the human proof his boyfriend had gotten over him, had found someone to spend his life, but eventually, Idriss pulled him down the aisle behind Sofiane and Imane. They had pictures to take. 

The next hour went by in a blink of an eye. Eliott didn't even know if he had smiled on any of the pictures but the photographer had seemed satisfied and sent them to the reception. It felt like everything around him was numb. He could have gotten hit by a car for all he cared and he probably wouldn't have felt anything. This child had killed the little tiny spark of hope he still had to be able to get Lucas to forgive him. 

There was still some time left before dinner would be served so he made his way to the bathroom, hoping to clear his face a little but instead, as soon as he was alone, he felt a wave of nausea hitting him and he barely had time to push one of the bathroom stall open and to bend over before he threw up. He emptied his entire stomach there but the second he didn't have anything left inside tears started rolling down his cheeks. Soon enough, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Lucas, the future they used to talk about together, their plans, Kathmandu, the van. Everything. He had lost everything. What was the point of living anymore? 

Before he could do anything though, the door of the bathroom opened and he held his breath, hoping they hadn't heard him. He wasn't in the mood to face Yann, Idriss or one of Sofiane's uncles. However, it wasn't any of them who started talking but rather a voice he had missed so much.

"You're sure you don't need to pee Jack? So you don't have to go during dinner."

"No Papa!" 

Eliott sighed and leaned his head back against the ceramic wall behind him. Out of everyone, it had to be Lucas and his son of course. He couldn't help but think back of those discussions they had to have on lazy Sunday mornings. They could spent hours in bed, lazily making out all whole talking about the future, their future. The day they would get married, the children they would have. They had agreed on a summer wedding and a honeymoon by the beach, at least two kids so they wouldn't be an only child. And now Lucas seemed to be on his way to make their plans come true. Only with someone else.

"Papa?" the young boy started after a moment of silence. 

"Yes baby?" 

"The tall man who was in front of everyone earlier, with a lot of hair, is that because of him you didn't want to come?"

Lucas sighed and Eliott could saw him kneeling down in front of his son underneath the door of the stall.

"His name is Eliott," he gently explained and never had the older man believed his name could sound so heavenly in someone's mouth. "We were in love but things got very complicated between us."

Because of you, a little voice in Eliott's head reminded him and he held back a sob. It seemed to satisfy the toddler's curiosity for a minute but then he eventually spoke again and the words he said were enough to fully break what was left of his heart.

"I look like him! Is he my Daddy?"

"Yes," Lucas admitted, sighing. "Come on, my little monkey! They're probably about to serve dinner."

Time seemed to stop and Eliott could have sworn he felt the blood freeze in his veins. The boy. Lucas. His Daddy. He...he couldn't be? Right? He hadn't taken a good look at the toddler earlier but from what he had seen, Jack seemed to be four maybe? Had Lucas been pregnant when they broke up, it could be…

Waiting until the door closed behind the other man and his, no, their son, Eliott forced himself to stand up and flushed the toilet. He cleaned his mouth with some water from the sink before looking at himself in the mirror and had to hold himself back from punching his reflection. While he had been whining on his life because Lucas had left, Lucas had been raising their son by himself. This couldn't be happening right now. 

And yet, maybe it was a good thing after all. Lucas could have easily gotten an abortion when he learned he was pregnant. No one could have been mad at him for wanting to get rid of Eliott's baby after what he had put him through and yet he had kept him, given birth to him, raised him. Maybe there was still a little tiny part of Lucas who didn't entirely hate him, especially if Jack had been right and looked like him. 

Eliott knew he should take his time with it, plan something but he couldn't. Once the reception would be over, Lucas would walk out of his life again and considering Imane was the only connection left between them, it would be for good this time. 

He splashed some cold water over his face and took several deep breaths. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now. He couldn't speak to Lucas in front of everyone. This was meant to be a private conversation between them and he didn't want anyone to eavesdrop. He needed help. The boys and the girls were out of question. Imane and Sofiane too for obvious reasons. That left Idriss. Did he knew? There would be time for questions later. Now was the time for action.

He quickly walked out of the bathroom and went right to where his best friend was sitting and leaned over his shoulder.

"As soon as you can," he whispered into his ear, squeezing his arm, "spill your glass on Lucas. I need to talk to him. Today!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Idriss exclaimed, turning around so he could look at him, his eyes wide open. "You haven't seen him in five years and you want me to spill wine on him? You can't be-"

"He was pregnant!" Eliott sharply cut him off. "When shit went down between us, he was pregnant with my baby! You can't expect me to sit down and do nothing!" 

Idriss opened his mouth and closed it a few times but no words were coming out. Eliott couldn't tell if it was because of the unexpected news or if he already knew about Jack and simply was stunned Eliott had figured it out but that didn't matter because Idriss finally nodded.

"Can't believe I'm gonna do this," he mumbled to himself as he made his way to Lucas' table.

Eliott took a deep breath and started walking toward the bathroom. It was now or never. He leaned against the wall, just so he wouldn't be in Lucas' sight when he would get there and closed his eyes, trying to settle down his heartbeat. He had practiced so many times before what he would say should he ever run into Lucas but today was different. Now there was a child into their situation. Their son. Had anyone told him that a few hours ago he probably would have laughed in their face but now there was nothing Eliott wanted more than for it to be true. He found himself praying he had understood correctly and wasn't about to make the second biggest mistake of his life.

Soon enough, Lucas walked in, cursing as he turned on the water in the sink before splashing some onto his shirt for damage control. 

"Fuck," the younger man kept swearing and Eliott took it as a cue, stepping forward.

"Hi!"

Lucas jumped, clearly startled before turning around so they were facing each other. His eyes darted back and forth between him and his shirt before he sighed.

"I guess Idriss accidentally spilling his glass on me was your idea."

His voice sounded so cold, so distant but he couldn't fool Eliott. It was the tone he used to take whenever he wanted to make it seem like he didn't care about something while it was actually eating him up.

"Would you have agreed to talk to me if I had asked?"

"No," he replied and Eliott felt his heart break a little more.

"Then I had no other choice," he continued, taking another step forward. "I needed to talk to you."

"What? You wanted to invite me to you and Lola's wedding? Thanks but no thanks!"

Then he made a move to get out and Eliott couldn't let him leave now, not when he was this close to finally get some answers so he moved to the left, blocking the door.

"Lucas please!" he started but before he could say anything else, his ex-boyfriend spoke again.

"I think we told each other everything the last time we spoke so now if you'll excuse me, there is someone waiting for me."

"Were you pregnant?" Eliott finally snapped. "When I did that fucking dumb movie, were you pregnant? Is that boy my son?"

He immediately regretted his tone as Lucas stepped back, looking like he had been slapped in the face. He gaped like a fish a few times before frowning.

"Don't you fucking dare! I never asked you for anything! You clearly had other things to do than raise a kid!"

"You think that's what I wanted? There hasn't been a day since that fucking night I haven't regretted what I've done. I'm so fucking sorry! I hated myself the minute I kissed her. I thought of school when I should have thought of you first! I would have given everything I had to turn back time and stop myself from doing that stupid movie! I still would! I've missed you so fucking much Lu! I miss you! You're the love of my life and I love you! I did back then, I still do and I always will!"

He had more to say but the rest of his speech died as he broke down into tears. That wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go. He closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands, waiting for the blow, for Lucas to push him aside and walk out of his life. It never came though. Instead, the younger man gently pushed his hands and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look up into his gorgeous blue eyes. Gone was the anger. There was a slight sadness on his face as well as the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I missed you too," he admitted, brushing Eliott's tears with his thumbs. "But I'm scared. How can I be sure it's not going to happen again?"

Eliott knew he should be angry that Lucas could think so of him but he deserved it after all. He had teared them apart once. He could do it again so he blinked back some more tears and took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I made the mistake of hurting you with that damn movie. I know what it's like to live without you. I don't want to experience it again. I'm so sorry Lucas. I will never say it enough."

The corners of the younger man's lips twitched and before he knew what was happening, Eliott felt Lucas pulling into a soft kiss, probably the softest they had ever traded. It ended before he could properly kissed him back though but Lucas was now smiling up at him and Eliott could feel his heart swelling up in his chest at the sight.

"We're going to take it slow this time though," Lucas started, still gently stroking his cheeks. "Let's not rush into it but I want you to know that even if in the end things no longer work out between us, I don't want you to be a stranger to your son. Our son."

Then, he winked before giggling and continuing.

"I really do hope it will work out though because I missed you so much Eliott, you have no idea."

***

When Eliott woke up that morning and realized what day it was, he couldn't help but smile widely as he slowly sat up. Another wedding but this time, he couldn't wait for it. In just a few hours, Lucas would be his husband. Not just his boyfriend or his fiancé. His husband. The bed beside him was cold, but today, it was normal. For the first time since getting back together about two years ago, Lucas had insisted for them to not sleep together so they wouldn't see each other before the wedding.

"It's bad luck," he had teasingly said, brushing their noses together before pulling him into a kiss.

But it was worth it because tonight, they would go to bed as husbands and their flight for their honeymoon was early the next morning. Sofiane and Imane would babysit Jack who's full name turned out to be Jackson Lallemant, in honor of Jackson Pollock. Eliott hadn't been planning to ask Lucas to ever change it to Demaury or to add it but the younger man had surprised him on his birthday a few weeks with a letter from the government. He had made the procedure without telling Eliott and now their son was called Jackson Demaury.

"I'll change mine after we get married," Lucas had told him while Eliott was still staring at the certificate in his hands. "If you don't mind of course but I really want our next kids to be named Demaury."

And how could he ever refuse that?

***

A few hours later, their vows had been said, rings had been traded and Eliott could finally call Lucas his husband. All of their friends were there as well as Lucas' mother and Eliott's family. His father had joked during his speech that he and his mother had been waiting for this day since Eliott had first introduced Lucas to his parents. Daphné had made everyone cry as she reminded them that the foyer was just a school project but turned out to bring two soulmates together and Idriss told Lucas he wasn't taking Eliott back after that. 

Now, the waiters had cleaned off the tables and were now refilling everyone's glass while Lucas and Eliott stepped onto the dancefloor for their first dance as husbands. The song started and the older man wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck pulling him as close as possible while Lucas giggled and put his own arms around his waist. They weren't really dancing, more like just slowly rocking to the beat of music. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jack happily talking to Emma's bump. He couldn't wait to meet his cousin who was due in a few months. What no one knew yet was that Yann and Emma's daughter wouldn't be the only baby this year. Grinning widely, he slipped one of his hands in between their bodies and pressed it over Lucas' stomach. They had found out just a few days ago but they wanted to wait before telling anyone.

"I love you so much," he whispered, brushing his nose with Lucas'. "The two of you."

"Good because we love you too," the younger man teased with a smirk before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
